The Blister Exists
by iChimera
Summary: I am now, and have been for a while, a huge Slipknot fan. That being said, this is a Slipknot fanfiction with a vampiric/supernatural spin. Other bands/artists may make an appearance as well! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

The Blister Exists.

Chapter One:

It was dark. Almost too dark to even see. "Hello?" I called out into the nothingness. A thick fog blanketed the woods I was in. I knew someone was out there, I could hear them, but I couldn't see them. I patted my pockets hoping to that I didn't leave my lighter at the bar, like I've done many times in the past. It was there.

One flick.

Two flicks.

Three flicks.

Finally, a tiny red flam danced for a moment.. then in a blink of an eye it was gone. "Shitty bic." I muttered under my breath as I tried again. I had to have walked this path hundreds of times before. I could walk it with my eyes closed. Tonight, I might as well have.

I continued to fiddle with the lighter, keeping my mind off the fact that I knew someone, or something was following me. It wouldn't be long before I would reach the edge of the woods. Soon, I'd be in my complex, climbing the staircases, and reaching my apartment. I just had to make it out of these god damned woods.

Just as I thought I was in the clear, a horrible smell wafted into my nose. I could feel my face twisting in disgusts as I fought the urge to vomit. I decided it'd be a bad idea to stop, but I had to gather myself.

I bent over with my hands on my knees, took a couple of breaths, and shook it off. As I began to stand upright again, a man was standing infront of me.

"Jesus fuck!" I yelped grabbing my chest. I was startled, but not scared.

"Hello, Constance." He said walking closer to me.

I didn't question how he knew my name. After all, I worked in a bar. A fairly popular one at that. "Uh, hello."

"You know, it's dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to be walking alone in these parts." He was close enough to me now to where I could see his face. He looked like he was about 17 at the oldest. What the hell did he mean "young lady"

"No offense, buddy, but you look as though you should be inside doing your homework or bitching on the internet about how much your life sucks." I smirked and went to walk past him. I was now confident that nothing dangerious was lurking.

Just as I was sure he was behind me, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down and saw the blood pouring out of my stomach. What shocked me the most was that there was no blade. Instead, it looked as though there was some sort of claw. As soon as I noticed this, it was gone. The boy was gone. And soon, so was my consciousness...

When I awoke, I was in a bed. Not my bed, this was much nicer. I scanned the room, hoping to see something familiar, but to no avail. I attempted to sit upright, but as I did a burning sensation filled my stomach and a stabbing pain shot through my head. I could see tubes coming from my arm attached to an IV bag filled with what appeared to be blood. _What the fuck happened? _I thought to myself lying back again.

I tried to piece it all together, but my brain wouldn't cooperate. It was clear that something had attacked me. I pulled up the t-shirt I was wearing to examine my stomache. There was a scar, and what appeared to be stitches. _Fabulous. _

Once more I attempted to get up, but my legs were like spaghetti. I clinged onto the IV stand, but managed to pull it down with me. A loud crash, and screaming machines. This was not going to be the stealthy escape I had hoped it would be.

I scrambled to stand again when I saw the door open. Thousands of thoughts filled my head at once. _He's coming to finish me off! ... No, that's stupid, if he wanted to kill me he wouldn't bring me home and attempt to fix me. _

"I'm not going to kill you." Said a somewhat familiar voice. I knew I had heard it somewhere, but at that moment I couldn't place it.. until I saw the man speaking. He stood tall, with bluish gray eyes, and tiny reddish gold hairs poking out of his buzzed head. I looked to the shirt I was wearing and couldn't help but to yelp a bit when I saw that tribal S.

I should have asked him how he seemed to know what I was thinking, but I decided it was best to assume it was a coincidence. Instead, I asked him what had happened to me, but he wasn't giving me asnwers. He walked to me and slung my arm around his neck then pulled me up and gently placed me back onto the bed. He resituated the IV and turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm. "Corey, wait.." I said in a pleading voice.

"A nurse will be in soon. Now that you're awake, you can get cleaned up a little better." He took my arm off his arm and continued towards the door, then he stopped. "Once you have been checked over, and the nurse deems you ready, she'll lead you down stairs. I'll explain everything then, but prepare yourself to hear the truth, because it isn't easy." With that, he made his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blister Exists.

Chapter Two:

The nurse who examined me, took my vitals, checked my temperature, and helped my wash myself and dress, was also less than chatty. "So, where are my things?" I asked her as I pulled a large black t-shirt over my head. It was long enough to be a dress. Then again, I was only 5'1'' and about 115 lbs, so a large men's t-shirt wasn't going to exactly fit. I didn't mind though. I only had a pair of gym shorts to wear with it. I was lucky they had a draw string.

"They had to be disposed of." She said almost as though she were a programed robot. "Come now, it's best not to keep them waiting."

"Them?" I asked already knowing the answer. She didn't answer me. She only looked at me with an irritated expression. My face hurt from the grin I was wearing. Other than being attacked, and almost dying, I was living every fangirl's dream at the moment. Meeting Slipknot.

She took my arm and led me out into the hallway. I was still attached to the IV, so I couldn't walk to far ahead of her. Not to mention, I had no idea where I was going. "Here." She stopped infront of a door and pressed a button so they'd open.

"Of course there'd be an elevator." I meant to only think that, but since she wasn't exactly acting like a person, I didn't bother to look at her expression.

When the doors opened again, we walked out into a huge room that resembled a hotel lobby. I looked up and saw a huge crystal chandelier with candle stick lights holding manufactured flames. "Come." The nurse pulled at me nearly causing me to fall. We walked to the other end of the room when we reached a doorway into a smaller lounge area furnished with a wrap around couch, a fireplace, and a smaller version of the chandelier I was so fixed on before.

As we stepped in, nine men stood up in unison. I needed no introduction, I'd have to be living under a rock not to know who they were. Shawn Crahan, Paul Gray, Sid Wilson, Chris Fehn, Jim Root, Craig Jones, Mick Thompson, Joey Jordison, and of course, Corey Taylor.

The nurse was dismissed, and I was left standing there completely star stuck. I didn't know what to do, so I curtsied. The men took their seats again, except for Joey. He walked over to me and lifted my chin with his hand and looked into my eyes as though he was searching for something.

"Have a seat, Connie" Shawn said patting the open seat between him and Paul. I nodded and pushed my IV stand with me, and took my seat.

"So. What the fuck?" I asked looking to Corey.

At first, he said nothing. He didn't even look at me. I could tell though, that he was looking for the right words to say. I knew whatever it was he was going to tell me, was delicate.

"Rip it off like a band-aid, man." Sid said pantomiming the action.

Corey did not look amused, but he took a breath and looked at me. "Constance. I need you to keep an open mind."

I nodded.

"No, you don't understand. This isn't something.. this isn't something you're prepared for." He said standing up and turning his back to me.

"Well, how do you know that? Just say it already, shit." I might have been a huge fan, but I was starting to snap out of the fangirl mentality and was growing worried. Worried was a more appropriate reaction considering what I had been through.

He turned back towards me and with great speed and strength he flipped the coffee table and bent down with his nose nearly touching mine. His eyes were more gray than blue. He put his hand on the back of neck as if he were holding me there. I didn't know why, I wasn't planning on leaving yet. He opened his mouth and growled as his canines grew. I now understood why he had to hold me in place. I yelped and tried to wriggle away. I had no idea what I was supposed to make of this.

His grip grew tighter and I heard a voice behind me. It was Joey. "Back off, Corey. Give her a second to deal!" He demanded. Corey let go and backed off as he was instructed.

"I-I-I umm.. what?" I couldn't piece a full sentence together.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Sid said confirming that I wasn't crazy.

"Are you scared?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Don't be." He placed his hand on my shaking legs in an attempt to calm me down.

I sat for a minute in silence before looking sporadically around the room. "Where are the cameras?" I asked laughing thinking I had figured it out.

"Cameras?" Sid questioned looking at Corey.

"This is not a TV show, Constance." Corey grunted.

"Bull shit. Who set me up?" I was in denial.

"Who would go through this amount of trouble just to play a joke on.. you!" Corey replied impatient.

I realized he was right. And the scar on my belly was very real. So, again I sat in silence. After a few moments I turned my attention back to Corey. "So, what does this mean for me?"

"The guy who attacked you. He's also a vampire. However, he's not of our clan. We first noticed him at our show last month. After wards, Paul and Chris followed him to see what he was doing, but he gave them the slip." Joey began to explain.

"In our defense, we hadn't eaten in a few nights." Chris chimed in.

"Anyway, once we caught up to him, he was.. well, he was drinking you like a bottle of water in the desert." Paul continued.

I put my hand over my scar and traced it down. The memories were a tad foggy, but they were beginning to come back to me. "Why didn't you guys finish me off?" I asked hesitantly.

"We don't eat human." Corey replied with a small grin.

"What he means is, we've been on an all animal diet since '96. Mostly chicken, and small mammals. It isn't as good, takes more to quench our thirst, and leaves us a tad weaker than human, but it gets the job done." Sid explained.

"Wait, you said last month" I turned to Joey "have I been here an entire month?"

"Don't sound so ungrateful." Corey's grin faded.

"I'm not, I mean, I'm sorry. I'm just, ya'know, shocked." I apologized.

"You're fine, don't apologize. He's just cranky because he hasn't eaten in three days." Craig sneered.

"Hold on. If you're all '_vampires' _How the hell do you play festivals during the day?" I asked.

Corey rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. "I suppose you think garlic hurts us, crosses and holy water burn us, we have no reflection, and we turn into little bats and fly away?"

"Do you?" I honestly didn't know.

"N-no, we don't. The only thing Hollywood really got right was staking us through the heart." Joey said. "The sun only weakens us. If we stay in the sun for too long, we run the risk of blacking out, which for a vampire, is a very bad thing. Especially for those like us. If we were to black out, we'd go on a frenzy. Every human in sight would be like a buffet for us. The blood lust would be too much for us to hold back."

"I see." I replied as I scratched at the area the IV was entering. "So, why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid of me telling you're secrets?"

"Constance. When we found you, you were nearly dead. We couldn't leave you there, and the blood lust for us was beginning to be too much.." Paul confessed.

"We didn't really have any other choice.." Chris said.

"You could have disposed of her." Corey muttered under his breath but still loud enough for me to hear.

I looked back to Paul. "What are you saying?" I already knew the answer but had to have it confirmed.

"We turned you." He answered looking down.

"Wait, if the other vampire dude bit me first, didn't he turn me?" I asked scratching at the IV more.

"No. See, if a vampire bites you, essentially nothing happens. We'd have to feed you some of our blood as well as release a sort of venom into you. The venom alone would kill you. But mixed with our own blood, the reaction would.. change you." Shawn explained.

"Constance, this is not a game. This is not a TV show, and this is not a fucking nightmare. This is reality. Your reality." Corey's voice was harsh and stern.

Shawn noticed I was scratching at the IV more and held my arm out extended in front of him. I only watched. "It looks like you're body is taking the blood well. You should be able to drink it, meaning we can remove the IV." He observed.

"Sid, can you please fetch the nurse and have her take Constance back to her room so she can prepare for a feeding." Corey directed. He then looked to Shawn who appeared to be drooling a little. "Shawn, forget it."

I pulled my arm back. "What's going on?" I asked Corey but kept my gaze on Shawn.

"You're being fed human blood through the IV. However, now that your body is strong enough, you're going to need to ingest it.. orally." He answered.

"This is somebody's blood?" I jumped up.

"Calm down. It's from a blood bank we hit up just after you came to us." Craig responded.

It wasn't long before the pudgy nurse made her way back into the room. She took my arm again and led me out. I looked back to the guys before allowing her to completely take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blister Exists.

Chapter 3:

Once inside my room, and seated comfortably on a chair, the nurse strapped me down. "Is this necessary?" I asked struggling a bit.

"Still." She responded pushing on my shoulders.

"So, what's supposed to happen now?"

"Drink."

"I got that much, but what should I expect?"

She pulled the IV tubes from my arm and replaced them with new ones. Instead of putting them into my arm, however, she put them in my mouth and the bag into my hand. "Drink."

I sucked through the tube like a straw and watched as the deep red liquid traveled towards my lips. Once it made its way into my mouth, I nearly gagged. It was awful, but at the same time amazing. I couldn't describe it better than that even if I read a dictionary cover to cover. I noticed the nurse walking away, but after that I became completely oblivious to everything around me. The only thing I could concentrate on was the blood. Thick, room temperature, disgusting yet satisfying blood. That was, until it was gone. It's difficult to recall exactly what happened, but I remember hands on me. I remember voices instructing me to "fight it" I remember seeing the faces of those men I once idolized. I can remember drinking another IV bag, then going completely black.

Hours, maybe days, go by. I open my eyes. Again, I am in a bed. Only this time, I am strapped down. I guess they didn't trust me. Not that I blame them. The last time I blacked out was after I drink an entire liquor store and woke up in a jail cell. Considering I wasn't waking in a puddle of my own urine and vomit, I'd have to say that this experience is better.

I lied there in bed, waiting for someone to come check on me. Nobody came. I looked around and noticed a security camera watching turned towards me. "You're watching me?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer. The camera moved as though it were nodding. "Mind letting me out?" It shook as though to say no. "So, I'm just supposed to lay here until you deem it okay for me to come out?" I asked sarcastically. It shook no. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but I decided I was going to try and break the straps. I mean, come on. If I was supposed to be a vampire, shouldn't I be strong?

My first try. Failed. My second. I managed to rip them a little bit. I looked to the camera as though asking for approval. It nodded. I continued. With a few more attempts I was able to break my arms free. This allowed me to undo my neck and feet in no time at all. I couldn't believe how great I felt.

Knowing I was still being watched, I thought it best not to rummage through anything. However, I did glance around wondering if my wallet was anywhere. It wasn't. I walked towards the door, but before I got to it the Sid walked in. I never really noticed how much he resembled my brother.. Ricky. Would I even be able to see him, or anyone for that matter? Or would I be forced to create a new life. That would be hard. My family has always been very close. I wondered what they must be thinking. If they were worried about me. If they had sent search parties after me.

"Connie, how're you feeling?" He asked breaking my train of thought.

"Umm, fine. I think." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Well, if it isn't too much stress on you, Corey wants to get packed up." He said looking everywhere but at me. I knew what that meant. We were still in Indiana, but soon we had to leave. Because of me. Because I couldn't be somewhere where I'd go to my family. I could kill them. Or, they'd try to lock me up for thinking I was a vampire.

"Sid, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just?" He answered.

"You know what I mean." I said. "Am I ever going to see them again?"

"Who?" He asked already knowing who I meant, but not wanting to have this conversation. It seemed to strike a nerve with him.

"My family." I answered.

"Connie. We are your family now. Your old life, is nothing anymore. But look at this way," he said switching his tone from serious to uplifting "in a few decades, everyone you know will be dead."

"That's strange..." I stated.

"Strange?" He cocked his head.

"Yes."

"How so?" He asked.

"It's strange how comforting that was." I looked over to him. He nodded and shrugged. "How did you manage to get over it?" I asked him as I sat back on the bed and fiddled with the straps.

He sat next to me put his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him and kissing my forehead. "Kid, it's like this. You never really get over it. You just sort of learn to live with it. Over time."

"How long has it been?" I asked him looking at his tattoos.

"60 years." He said with a small chuckle. For some reason I was expecting him to be some outrageous number of years old. "I'm the youngest though. Paul and Shawn are 100 years old, Craig and Chris, they're 120. Mick is 125. Joey's 200, and Corey's 500." Just as he finished saying that, Mick came into the room.

"Sid, is she ready?" He asked eying us cautiously.

"Soon." He answered standing up.

Mick soon left the room and Sid turned his attention back to me. "Listen, Corey doesn't like to talk much about himself. And neither do the others. You'll be better off if you don't ask too many questions. If you're meant to know something, you'll know." He said almost as though he were warning me. I nodded still looking at his tattoos.

"Can I ask one other question?"

"Didn't you just?" He answered with a chuckle.

"How is it possible to have tattoos?"

This question seemed to tickle his funny bone a bit. "Instead of the usual ink, we use ink mixed with our blood&venom. That being said, it's important not to have a human tattooing us."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." I stood up again not sure what else to do.

"I guess we should get a move on, yeah?" He said guiding me out of the room.


End file.
